According to a known front loader of the above-described type, the front loader is equipped with a tilt angle detecting means for detecting a tilt angle of the bucket so that a scooping action of the bucket may be stopped when the tilt angle detected by the tilt angle detecting means enters a dropping range in which a scooped object can drop off the bucket and also with an automatic dumping control valve configured to cause the bucket to effect a dumping action in operative association with an upward movement of the boom (see Patent Document 1 for instance).
Further, there is also known a front loader configured such that a posture of the bucket (an implement) is maintained constant, irrespective of any pivotal displacement of the boom, by means of an extension/contraction operation of a mechanical type parallel guide mechanism (see Patent Document 2 for instance).